Sunshine and Waterdrops
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: AU. Juvia Lockser was a lone young girl that no one cared about. Bullied and taunted for her inability to control the rain from falling, a lone boy comes to brighten her life. One-shot.


**A/N: (Darky Dark tried their hand at a COMPLETE AU for once, folks... be afraid, VERY afraid ;w;) Yeah yeah ._. This is a what-if, on what-if Natsu, on his seach for Igneel ran into Juvia when they were kids.**

* * *

Rain poured everywhere, nothing new for her. As long as she could remember, every time she was awake, it rained, every time she slept, it rained, that was way all the kids around her called her 'the rain girl', because all she did was make the world rain around her. She didn't know why it always rained, which was why she always carried her umbrella with her wherever she went. When she'd take her little doll of hers to go find a place to eat, or when she'd listen to the laughter of children having fun without her. It was her only friend. At a young age, Juvia Lockser was a lone child, afraid and sad. She had short azure hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat Kids would mock and yell at her for always making it rain. Adults would get mad that she would ruin their crops or items. All of this made it hard for the young girl to get close to anyone one; fearing that people would berate her sometime later

"Oiii, Happy, stop flying off like that!" hearing the call of a young boy she peeked out, looking around. To her surprise, the young girl found a small boy with ruffled pink hair chasing a flying blue cat throughout the city. She had never seen a person like this. His eyes were slanted and he had light features like that of a dragon. For example, his fangs were sharpened more than the average person, and around his neck he wore a scarf that almost looked like it was made from dragon scales. "Where are you going?" trying to keep up, the young boy was tired.

She didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be too far a lie to say that she was afraid of him, simply because he seemed like a scarier person who would probably be meaner to her than the other kids were. From her stance he just seemed like a kid who was easily provoked, seeing as he was a little bothered with his friend, who was teasingly flying ahead of him. If she were to get mingled with him, she wasn't sure what would happen, thinking it could end worse than her experience with the other kids. However, her slight interest in this strange new person had distracted her from what was about to happen.

"Oh look, it's Juvia!" hearing her name called in such a terrifying manner shook her. Turning, she saw a light group of kids looking angry, "Why are you making it rain so much! We can't play outside 'cause of you!" angry, one of the kids pushed her on the ground.

It was then another kid popped in, "I hate the rain! It's so gloomy, gloomy Juvia!" taunting her again.

"Maybe that's why her parents left her! They were tired of her making it rain all the time" again, one of the other kids interjected, "Didn't Bora leave you too? No one likes the rain, Juvia!"

Scared, the little rain-girl was terrified. She knew that she could take them easily, but it was how they treated her that got to her, "Ju-Juvia's sorry!" apologizing, hoping it was enough. Frightened, she didn't know what to do as the kids were going around, picking on her. Tears were beginning to form, as she tried holding them back. If she had allowed herself to cry here, the rain would only get harder, and the kids would get meaner. Rain was the reason she lost everyone, especially her first 'love'.

"Rain girl! Rain Girl!" they chanted around her, pointing fingers. Covering herself just a little, she tried her best to ignore them, hoping to block them out. "Rain Girl! Rain Girl!" they continued, taunting and picking on her. This was normal. It happened every day. However, at this point she had thought she would get used to it all, but it was harder than she thought. No matter how much she dealt with it, she didn't know how long she could hold out before running away from it all. But this was a town full of a people, and at a young age, little Juvia didn't want to be alone.

The more she cried, the worse the rain got, causing all of them to get more irritable with her. It wasn't her fault! If she could, she would get rid of this horrible thing that was given to her. Funnily enough, she was also depressed. For her, it wasn't a shock why people called her horrible things like 'Gloomy Juvia' or 'Rain Girl', but the names they called her stung and slowly began to meld within her. She wanted to break free from it all. Run away, hide, put herself in a place that no one else could hope to find, and maybe perhaps she could find herself somewhere where she could happily call home. Even if it meant being all alone.

"Oi! Stop picking on her!" the voice was familiar. It was the young boy with pink hair that had probably caught on. Now she was even more afraid because she had wrapped up another person in her misery. However, the young boy merely punched and kicked the other kids aside, "What kinda friends are you, huh?" he was on a light rampage, but what amazed her as she peeked through her hands, was that the boy was chasing them away with fire, fire he wrapped around his fists and being thrown at them to scare them. "Happy! Time for Dragon-mode!" determined he looked up to the exceed.

The flying cat was tiny, flying with its tiny white wings, "Aye!" saluting him with a tiny mew; he swooped behind and picked him happy.

"Ya-ha!" Excited the boy was in the air with a brimming smile. It wasn't too high, but he began chasing the kids "Fire Dragon's Roar!" bellowing small flames, he chased the kids until the tiny flying cat wore itself out, which wasn't too long and caused both them to fall to the ground with a light 'thud' against the pavement.

He had saved her. The young boy she didn't even know had come to her aid when he knew nothing about her. Furthermore, he was breathing fire! She hadn't seen anything like it. Still, she was a little shy to face him, wondering if he was anything like the other kids. She couldn't just let him be, however. Even if he had come to hate her for what she was, she felt the need to at least thank him for what he had done, though she had also hoped that it didn't catch the attention of anyone else. Picking up her umbrella, the young rain girl rushed over to him, lowering down and covering them both with the umbrella.

"A-Are you okay?" timid, she asked him. She watched the boy recover slightly just from the fact his friend had run out of energy and plopped the both of the down to the ground. There was no doubt that even as scary as the kid looked, the way he saved her made her happy, even if it was just a little. " _Where… did this boy come from?_ " thinking to herself. If he was from around here, there was no doubt she felt, he wouldn't have saved her.

A little worn, the boy held his head as he turned over, the little cat plopping over, "That was amazing, Happy!" excited he turned to face the blue feline who merely smiled at him, "Next time let's go even longer!" even though he had only lasted, to what she felt was only perhaps ten seconds or less, the boy was still excited about his endeavor. However, he had then turned to face her, "I'm fine" smiling bright, "How about you?" the careless smile of curiosity just gazed at her, taking her back. Seeing that smile beam at her struck her with a feeling she hadn't felt before.

"J-Juvia's fine..." blushing a little, "S-Sorry about the rain,… it always rains because of me…" The more she faced this boy she began to feel a warm vibe coming from him, feeling like she could trust him even a little, "J-Juvia's name is... Juvia Lockser..." introducing herself.

Having trouble figuring out what she was saying, he was looking around, wondering if she was referring to herself. Though, it was then the cat beside him corrected him on the manner, "Natsu, I think she's talking about herself" advising him, "She's just talking funny" a little stabbed from the cat's comment.

"I-I knew that!" embarrassed, he flustered a little, turning away from the cat, "I just needed a little more time is all" upset that his friend called him out on it. Looking up at her, he was still a little ashamed it took him a while to understand what she was saying, "This is Happy, don't mind him, he's usually nice…sometimes" saying excitingly to the cat next to him, "And I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel" saying, "And I'mmmmmm the son of a dragon!" proud he stood up in triumph. Grinning large, she didn't know what to make of it. "I'm a Dragonslayer! Pretty cool huh?"

However, the more she began to think about it, she tried to figure out how a dragon would come out with a little kid like him, "Juvia thinks she found a weirdo..." a little scared what kind of kid runs around saying he's the son of a dragon. Though what piqued her interest was that he said he was a 'Dragonslayer' assuming that his magic she showed was something dragon's had used. "Juvia thinks you're lying" a little distrustful, she wasn't sure what to think of the boy.

"It's true!" this got the boy a little upset, "My dad's Igneel, and he's this huuuuuuuggggeeeeeeee Dragon" trying to show off how large his dad was with his tiny arms, "And he's super cool!" saying with a large smile, "He flies! And shoots fire! And destroys things going 'RAAWWRRR'" watching as he mimed and pretended to be a dragon somehow brought her to laugh. The little dragonslayer would reenact what supposedly was his dad by lightly kicking around stuff or shooting out little puffs of fire.

And, for the first time, the rain slowly began to stop, taking her by surprise. However, she was so busy giggling to how the young boy was acting that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. What got her attention was that the area around was warming up, and she began to feel the sun in her eyes. Slowly stopping, the young girl looked around and noticed how bright everything was. Lowering her umbrella, she looked up at the sky to find the clouds parting, and the sun coming out fully. It was the first time she felt the sun's warmth so clear, and as the young boy continued to pretend he's a dragon, or rather impersonate his 'father', she couldn't help but feel a burst of warm emanating from him. However, it was short lived as she could hear all the other kids.

"Look! There's Juvia!" one of them, "Aahh! She's with the Dragon boy!" the kids came back, and they were with their friends.

Slowly, she began to feel scared once more as she hid behind the strange boy, "N-Natsu... what should we do?" looking towards her new 'friend' she saw that he was responding to it a little differently.

He had the same expression as back then, excited but in a slightly menacing manner, "Oooh,... they came back for more" tapping his fist against his open palm, "Happy, are you ready for Round 2?" asking the blue cat.

"Aye, sir!" with a salute, the little cat plopped onto his shoulders.

Nothing terrified the boy. No matter what threat came their way the young boy was raring to go no matter how outnumbered he was. "H-How can you be so easily ready?" asking him, she didn't understand. From her perspective it seemed like fighting off people wasn't that big a deal for him.

"Hmm?" after mindlessly kicking away one of the kids, he smiled at her, "'Cause I'm from Fairy Tail!" giving her a thumbs up. "And we don't back down from anything! We protect our friends no matter what!"

Joining in, the little exceed, Happy jumped up, "Aye!" agreeing with the pinkette, "And also because Natsu is always fighting with people like 'dragons' do" trying to stifle a laugh.

Her eyes opened up. Fairy Tail. She had heard stories about that guild located in Magnolia, where all the members were reckless, always leaving behind a path of destruction in their wake. Though, she had never met anyone from there until now. But knowing that this boy from that particular guild, she was lightly convinced that it was probably filled with people like him, and would continue to put this warm feeling in her chest. Maybe, she could join this guild, and be with all these people. The thought filled her with hope. However, hearing that name, the kids began to run away, afraid knowing that a member of Fairy Tail was in their area. Making a decision, she timidly made her way up to the boy and tugged on his shirt a little. This was her chance. With a smile he took her hand and rushed off, heading back to the guild in Magnolia.

-[x]-

She couldn't believe that the boy had taken her so easily without even considering asking her if she was really okay with it all. Then again, after seeing what he had done there was no really needing to question the boy's methods. However, there she stood, taken back by the large letters on the building that spelled 'Fairy Tail'. The only thing she worried about then was rather or not things would go as she planned. Could she take this as her new home? Either way, Juvia was hoping that the people inside were friendly like him. Though, she had also hoped that the people were less reckless than him, thinking that he was acting the way he did because his belief that he was raised by a dragon.

A little shy, she was about to reach for the door until the boy forcefully shoved the doors open, "Hey! Where's Jet?!" he was angry, though she didn't know why.

"Natsu! you're ba-" before he could reply the young pinkette dropped kicked him against the wall, cutting him off, "What was that for?!" reeling in pain.

She couldn't believe what kind of behavior Fairy Tail had to offer, "You told me Igneel was all the way in some other place!" yelling at him, fire was bursting around him unknowingly, "I went there and there was no dragon you liar!" Though, despite him being angry, she could see that he was probably also a little upset that he couldn't find that 'father' of his perhaps.

"NAT...SU" however, what caught her expression was the terrifying voice that bellowed loudly. Suddenly a large ominous figure appeared over the young boy and stared him down; "DID YOU RUN OFF AIMLESSLY AGAIN?" the large figure terrified the boy. It was then it began to face her, causing her to jump lightly and shake in her spot, "AND WHO IS THIS?!"

Grinning, Natsu ran over to her, "This is Juvia!" explaining to her, "She's so cool! She can make it rain!" this was probably the first time someone was excited enough to introduce her to other people. She couldn't necessarily make it rain, but he had just assumed that based on the fact she told him it rains when she's sad.

A little shy, she was afraid of the giant towering being, "N-Not really" correcting him, "J-Juvia just uses water magic... it just happens to rain is all when she's upset..." she wasn't sure what to make of the giant shadowy being as it just stared at her.

"You should've seen it, gramps!" he was suddenly bothered, "All these kids were picking on her! But nothing's too much for a dragon's so-"

Before he could finish, the figure picked him up, causing Natsu to reel in slight terror, twirled him by the scarf, and tossing him into the some of the other people. In shock, she fell in surprise as her friend was easily tossed aside like nothing. Perhaps it wasn't the only place Natsu was claiming he was the son of a dragon. As it paid her attention, something strange had happened, as she watched the large figure suddenly look like it was about to burst, only for it to shrink all the way down to a slightly old looking man, perhaps just half a foot smaller than her. Compared to his other appearance, he looked far kinder than before.

"Sorry about that" he kindly apologized, "Natsu has a habit of running off on his own" explaining feeling a little exasperated, "I hope he didn't do anything to harm you and your friends. He means well" In the background, they could hear him fighting with another kid, one was calling him 'Flame Brain' while the voice she knew was telling him 'Stop taking your clothes off creeper!', "Usually" laughing just a bit.

It was strange, being around such friendly people. So many, even if they fought they looked like they were such great friends. "Juvia didn't mind" telling him. A warm smile flushed upon her face with a light blush "Natsu saved her" perhaps this was the first time she felt so happy for so long, "Can..." skittish, she wasn't sure how to follow up with what she wanted to say next. "Juvia... wants to join Fairy Tail too... is that okay?" a little embarrassed asking so sudden. Terrified at the response she was going to get, she held her eyes tightly shut. Only...

"Of course" with a cheerful tone, she was happy to have heard such a thing. "Just... as long as you're okay with these dumb 'children' of mine" pointing behind, she watched as a full-on brawl amongst the guild was going out.

Behind him, everyone was dragged into a fight Natsu started with another kid who was always in his boxers for some weird reason. It wasn't long until she saw the boy she knew get knocked into a table, causing the scarlet-haired girl's slice of strawberry cheesecake to get destroyed, forcing her, in her rage to pick up a table and throw it randomly out, hitting another girl with long white hair and a dark purple tank top. So quickly, everyone was brawling with everyone, but for some reason, she didn't think it was out of anger or hatred. It seemed like everyone, despite their disputes, was having a fun time. Smiling, she nodded as she ran off to help defend her first friend.

Eventually the whole guild settled down. Waking up, she noticed everyone was tuckered out and fell asleep. The scarlet girl was out cold next to the girl with long white hair, and it seemed that even though they were fighting the entire time, throwing people or tables at another, he fell asleep close to one another. As she got up, Natsu had fallen on his back, completely out, and ontop of his stomach was the tiny little cat. Somewhere away was the boy he was fighting with, though she didn't understand why he was just in his boxers. One of the guild members, Reedus had handed her a sketch he had done since he doesn't particuarly like brawls. It was a picture of her and Natsu, alongside Happy, asleep against another after a long day. Looking at it, she couldn't help but feel a little warm that so much has happened, all because of a single person.

-[x]-

 _ **~7 Years Later~**_

Zoning out slightly, she wondered how long it had been since that day she met the young dragonslayer. Days had seemed to pass like nothing since that day. Every day was a new adventure for her, whether she and Natsu would go out 'adventuring'. Erza and Mirajane, the scarlet and white haired girls respectively, would help her or punish Natsu and Gray, the boy in only boxers frequently, if they did something stupid. However, as she stretched and looked around the guild, she noticed that it was no different from how things usually were since the first day she made her way here. People were still lounging around, chatting. Some were trying to woo others, like a ruffled raven haired young man was towards a young lady with long pale green hair. Though, perhaps the biggest thing that didn't change came bursting through the door, something she related to always being heartfelt.

"Juvia!" hearing her name called out like that, she turned to find the young boy she once knew had grown just like she did. Their companion, Happy just flying right beside him. He was packed up and raring to go with a few quest forms. "Are you ready? Let's head out already!" Towering over her just slightly, he still radiated the same warmth she felt the day she met him. No. It's gotten warmer ever since.

Excited, she ran up to him, bringing alongside her own travelling bag she had prepared the night before. "Did you finally figure out where we're going?" asking him. Since the day she became a guild member, the two of them had always worked together, splitting what they could. They began getting names and recognition all across Fiore like 'Salamander and the Rain Woman'. At first she was a little upset they called her something kids would tease her about, but Natsu had convinced her it was because she would rain down destruction upon their enemies.

"Yeah!" excited, he held up a couple forms, "I got us some nice jobs to do along the way" the boyish smile of his never left no matter if they were in their late teens, "Though uh..." he spotted for a moment, looked at her a little oddly, "You look different". Thrown in a contemplative look, a light fluster went across his face as he observed her new get-up.

Blushing a little, she felt a little shy. "J-Juvia thought it'd look nice,... for our long journey". For a while she had retained the same clothing she had worn as a child, as it became special to her over time. However, because they were going be out for a while, she felt compelled to change her looks. She had stopped curling her hair, and instead allowed them to drape across her shoulders. Her clothes were more or less the same, only she had discarded the heavy overcoat and exchanged it for something lighter, making it sleeveless. It was a light coated vest with small sleeves accompanied with a split skirt lightly revealing the guild stamp on her thigh.

"Ohh? Long journey?" this caught the attention of some of the people who just seemed they were casually hanging out. It was Macao, "It's about time you two love birds got married! Wahahah"

Beside him, his friend Wakaba joined in, "Gotta get married while you're young, Natsu! Juvia!" joining in with his friend.

They both flustered deep hearing their fellow guild mates talk like that. Looking up, she noticed that he was finding a hard time facing her, as he was trying to distract himself trying to find something else to focus on. Seeing him this way made her heart flutter more, taking in the words of the two people behind them. It wasn't that she had intended to mean that, but now that marriage was brought up on the table, she wasn't sure how that was going to factor in to their actual purpose. For a while, she had repressed her feelings for the first 'real friend' she had ever made as he didn't hurt her feelings for making it rain. Slightly fearful that if it went south their friendship would have been destroyed, she had tried her best over the years to hold them in.

"N-Natsu..." embarrassed for both of them, she wasn't sure what to do, "S-Should we..."

Before she could finish her sentence he gently grabbed her by the wrist and ran out the guild, the laughter of their fellow guild mates lessening as the distance they put between them and it increased. Stopping short, just so that they could no longer hear them anymore, they tried to gather their breath. Should she tell him? Just like when they were kids, she tugged lightly onto his hand, a question in her heart she had wanted to tell but was too afraid to announce but as she did, he held onto her wrist, and pulled her close.

Pressing his lips lightly against hers, her breath was stolen. Her body burst with warmth, and as the two broke apart, he looked slightly nervous, averting his gaze and scratching his cheek, "W-we should get going"

"..." her heart was beating loud and hard, still trying to process what had just happened. In a moment her mind went into a blank, her thoughts ceasing instantly as she tried figuring out whether or not what happened was a dream. "Natsu" calling out to him to get his attention. As he did, she paid him back the favor, and pressed her lips up against his gently before softly looking him in the eyes, "Lead the way" smiling brightly at him.

With that, the two sped off to go on their journey. Hand in hand, she looked to the side of the young man who took her hand just like this when they were young. Before, she was a timid, shy girl who didn't dream anything of her life would change. Then he took her hand, and with no fears holding him back, he charged ahead, bringing her to the place that changed her life forever. Now, even though things were different, he was still there beside her, smiling ahead with determination, her hand held firmly by his, as he guided her to the unknown future, with nothing holding them back.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not my finest work. I've been experimenting here and there with AU, seeing how much to twist and if I can make it good enough. (Darky sucked at this one though) HEY, I tried ;w;. Anywho, this was probably done before, but I was kind of inspired by thehappy, and his work "A Dragon of COG" It's freakin' awesome AU twist, so I was like "Huh I wonder if I could do that too...just a little" (And you failed, Darky) ;w; I broke average at the least... hopefully. Either way regardless, I thought it was kinda cute... probably could have worked it more. So I'm very sorry for this (Probably last time Dark does this OTL) ;w; lots of love! :heart: :heart: :heart:**


End file.
